


We will Save You

by Syreina



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, M/M, cop, set in about the 1960's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syreina/pseuds/Syreina
Summary: Drew's Omega is taken and now the Police department must save him. Various other minor characters and relations.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Drew groans as he rolls his shoulders. He had been at his desk for 3 hours trying to type up a report. The Alpha was getting frustrated that it was taking this long and that it was not going well. Drew was part of the organized crime unit that had been working against a gang called the Syndicate. One of the most deadly gangs in history. Not only had he made the arrest of his career, but he had also maybe secured an arrest that actually may make a dent in the Syndicate.

He though hated writing and report writing in general. The prosecution also was driving him nuts wanting more and more details about everything. He knows it's because they want to secure the case but still he could be out there for his last couple of days. Then his supervisor had stated that Drew could not even go out on duty without the reports finished. The frustration just flowed from there. All he wanted to be was home and with his Omega or on working on clearing up any investigations that he had left before he took time off.

Drew hears talk though and looks up. His eyes settle on his omega. At first, he thinks he's fallen asleep since Seth looked beautiful and he was even carrying cookies towards Drew. It was every fantasy that Drew had at once.. at work. Drew shakes his head and then realizes that he's not dreaming. Especially when Randy laughs at his stunned face.

Drew immediately stands and moves towards Seth. "Seth.."

He normally would never bring or allow Seth to come here. It was too dangerous, let alone Seth should be at home resting in his opinion. Seth though was never an omega that listened or took being told what to do well. Seth was 8 months pregnant though he should be kept safe.

Seth shakes his head and holds his hand up. "Dean said that you were stuck here."

Drew huffs and gently shepherds Seth into the break room. Taking Seth away from anything he doesn't want near his omega. "You shouldn't be here."

Seth eyes him and his bottom lip pokes out a bit. "I'm pregnant not dying... I just came to give you a treat."

Drew already knew where this was going. Seth had been very emotional since he entered the third stage of pregnancy. To the point where Drew has had to not only apologizing for more than he has ever in his life but also had to deal with Seth's brothers being upset at him more than once. Dean and Roman both would demand that he make it better.

Drew wraps his arms around Seth and then whispers. "And I thank you love so much."

Seth settles against Drew. "Besides I don't have much going on. I was lonely and bored."

Drew nods and runs his thumb over Seth's cheek. It's a tradition that once omega's mates, they start families and give up their jobs. Drew meet Seth at Seth's work a couple of years ago. Seth had been a grade 2 teacher and was teaching a co-workers child. Seth had been alive and full of life. They had mated soon after meeting. Drew couldn't help it. He fell in love. Seth at first didn't give up his job but then he found out he was pregnant. There was pressure from the other teachers and even parents pushed the school to make Seth retire. Couldn't have a teacher setting a "Bad Example"

Drew runs his hand up and down Seth's spine. He finally steps back and looks down at Seth. "Who drove you?"

Seth smiles gently and then points to Roman. Roman was Seth's brother and a homicide detective.

Roman also had a plate of cookies Drew also notices. Omegas generally didn't have driver's licenses.

Roman walks over, "Dean already ate all his."

Seth sighs and looks back at the middle brother. "Some of those were for Renee."

Dean looks innocent. "Roman has some to share for her."

Roman sighs and looks at Dean. "Damn it."

Drew keeps his arm around Seth's waist and shakes his head as he watches his family. Seth leans against Drew and then looks up when the chief calls out that people need to actually work.

Dean looks at Seth. "I can give you a ride home. I should go out there anyways."

Seth nods and then kisses Drew's cheek. "Don't be too long.. Please."

Drew looks down at Seth and cups his cheek. "I won't be."

Seth gives Drew the plate and is lead out by Dean.

Drew looks up as his chief who has now stalked over to them. Hunter looks annoyed but then his eyebrows go up when he sees the plate in Drew's hand.

"McIntyre... are those Seth's cookies?"

Roman smirks and Drew offers the Hunter the plate. "Yes.. I believe it's a bribe from my Omega."

The Hunter rubs his hands together and takes the plate. "Consider it well received."

Dean takes Seth to his patrol car and helps him into the car. Dean then gets into the driver's seat and he pulls out of the station.

Seth looks up at Dean. "Dean.."

Dean looks at Seth, "Yeah?"

Seth fidgets, "I'm... I'm not happy."

Dean blinks and then looks at Seth. "With Drew?"

Seth gasps. "NO, the baby, and Drew are the only things that make me happy. I'm just... I want to work... I want to do something. I just sit at home and cook and clean... I wanted to do more."

Dean nods and looks at the road. "I know little brother. Maybe you can do daycare or something."

Seth looks down and whispers. "maybe... I just.. why couldn't I work?"

Dean shakes his head. "Because people are stupid and have these stupid beliefs.."

Dean turns right and heads down a quiet street. Seth knows his brothers and even Drew would support him to do something. That they didn't agree with the people that forced Seth to give up his job. Seth though was at a loss since no school would hire him. Dean frowns into the mirror and he notices that someone is following them. He looks at Seth and doesn't want to worry about the omega.

Suddenly a car slams into the side of the car and forces the car off the road and onto the sidewalk against a building. Dean groans since the car hits his side. The world is spinning and he turns his head, as blood clouds his vision. Before he blacks out he sees Seth forced out of the car by someone. Seth is screaming at them and him, trying to check on Dean. Then the world goes black.


	2. Ch. 2

Drew finishes his report and finally takes the paper and throws it down. "FINALLY."

His co-worker looks up. "About fucking time. I thought I was going to have to help." He shudders at the thought.

Randy Orton was a good cop but he was also vicious and annoying at times. Randy was worse at paperwork than Drew and often Drew would have to do all of the paperwork.

Randy stands up and looks at him. "Let's..."

Drew looks up when there's a commotion outside the room that cuts Randy off. There is yelling coming from people outside the main room and a lot of orders being barked at people from Hunter as they run around leaving the building. Drew stands and goes to see what is going on. Hunter though intercepts him. "McIntyre."

Drew looks at him and nods. "The report is done."

Hunter frowns. "It's not about that."

Drew looks up when he hears Roman shout in pure rage. Drew turns to Hunter and then frowns, "What's going on." Something was making the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

Hunter looks at Drew but something was right with the look. "Randy and you can't leave right now."

Drew feels something twist in his gut. Roman reacting in rage and Hunter acting like he's keeping something. Something has happened and it's making him worry.

Hunter looks at Drew and takes a breath. He then speaks softly but firmly. "Dean was forced off the road."

Drew nods. "Is he ok?" He already is trying to think of anything that could lead him to the person that hurt Dean. Also, he's going to have to make sure Seth can get to the hospital.

Hunter nods and then he speaks softly. "The wittiness said that the people forced someone out of Dean's car."

Drew looks confused but then it hits him. His eyes go wide and then every Alpha instinct hits him at once. "WHERE IS SETH!?"

Hunter tries to keep his voice even and his hands-on Drew's shoulders. "Calm down... John is going to drive you and Randy to your house. You are going to check if Seth is there. Maybe Dean dropped him off before this happened."

Randy's eyes narrow. Randy had his own omega but he and Cody both had spent a lot of time with his partner and his family. "Hunter.."

Hunter looks at Randy and motions him not to say anything. Randy knows at that moment there wasn't a chance that Seth was at the house.

John Cena walks over and looks at Drew. John already knew that Drew was not going to go easy.

Randy lays a hand on Drew's shoulder. "Come on man. Let's go to your house and look."

Drew looks at everyone around him right now. His heart racing and then he looks at Hunter. "He was taken, wasn't he... You want me away incase…"

Hunter looks at Drew and then speaks calmly. "Drew... Go home... You need to home in case they call and in case he shows up there."

Drew's anger raises but it's actually Roman's hands and presence that calms him. Roman came over while Hunter was talking and then laid both hands on the front of Drew's shoulders, turning Drew so he's looking at him.

Roman speaks with steel in his voice. "We will find him. We will bring him home and your baby. We are the best department and you know we won't stop until he is safe. You can't be here right now and you know that. The team needs to focus on Seth and bringing him home. If you start hurting people it could make it worse and take needed manpower to control you."

Drew nods as all the anger starts to bleed from him. He wants to be there but he knows Roman is right. He then looks at Roman. "Fine but... Call me if anything happens.

Roman nods and then speaks softly. "Renee and Tyler will be there. I'm also counting on you keeping them safe. You and Randy."

Drew nods and then lets Randy lead him out.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Seth wakes up and groans as he moves. His muscles hurt and his stomach is rolling. Seth wraps his arms around his large round belly. He manages to sit up and look around. Fear is creeping up but he remembers what his brothers and even Drew taught him. He needed to remain calm and figure out where he is. He looks around and notices he's on a mattress on the floor. The Cement walls and cool air tells him that he's in a basement. Seth struggles to get up and then walks the walls of the room. There's no window and the only way out is a thick wooden door. There's a little off room with no door. It's a bathroom with a small tub, sink, and toilet. There is some paper towel in there.

Seth sighs and takes in the furnishings. There's a mattress on the floor with blankets and a pillow. His captures had left him his clothing and his watch but nothing else. There are a couple of chairs and a table, off to the side. All of those are made of metal and chained to the floor. The chain was preventing them from being used as a weapon. Seth manages to move to them figuring they would easier to stand up from if he needs to. He sits on one and then takes a breath. Whoever did this had been planning it. Seth rests a hand on his stomach and feels the baby move.

Seth speaks softly. "Don't worry we will get out of here. Daddy and your uncles will make sure of it." Even as he speaks that he feels fear creep up again. How would they find him? Also, why would someone plan to kidnap him? The only thing he could think of was Drew's work and that was bad.


	3. Ch. 3

Drew paces in the house. The house that Seth should be in while they both got ready for their child. The house that Drew and Seth had bought together. Seth's savings actually did the down payment and Drew did the mortgage payments. They had split the house so that both of them had paid for it and it was both of theirs. Seth had been so proud that he had done that. Drew remembered that night after they had signed the contract and Seth paid the down payment. That was the night the baby was conceived.

Drew turns his head when he hears Hunter's voice come from the TV. He sees Hunter standing talking to the press and asking for anyone with information to call the police. The patrol car that Dean was driving was in the background and it made Drew's stomach clench. The side of the car was smashed in. Hunter is vowing that the kidnappers will be caught and if they give their hostage back that they will be given a lighter sentence. Drew shakes his head and wants them dead in truth but more important is the fact that he wants Seth back.

Randy was in the living room with Renee, Tyler, and Cody. Randy was reassuring the concerned omegas that the department will get Seth back.

Renee, the normally calm one, actually is the one that demands that the prosecution seeks the death penalty and fuck that light sentence. She then stands and looks at Randy, Randy has to convince her to not go out there and hunt the people down herself.

Drew smirks and makes a mental note that she is now his favorite.

Randy and Drew both spins with their guns drawn when the front door slams open. There's a deep grow of frustration from the door and Drew relaxes recognizing it. Dean glares at everyone and the cast on his leg is the first thing Drew's eyes are drawn to.

"ROMAN, SENT ME HOME," Dean yells. His anger just seeping off his body. "I should be there helping them. Not here."

Randy mumbles. "Dean.. you're hurt."

Dean glares at him. "Silence.. I could... do something."

Randy moves over and actually puts his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean just sighs and lets Renee and Tyler lead him to the couch and they help him sit down.

Drew looks at Dean and Dean immediately speaks. "They have some leads man. Roman beat one of the syndicate to get them. You know this is personal for everyone."

Drew nods and then turns when Cody touches his back.

Cody speaks firmly. " He's coming back."

Drew rumbles. "He is." He nods firmly. Almost more trying to convince himself.

Roman shakes his head and rubs his fist. His knuckles hurt but it doesn't matter.

Hunter looks out over the room. "The FBI is on its way to back us up."

Roman growls, "You mean to take over."

Hunter shakes his head. "No they are going to back us up. We're still leading this."

Roman looks up at the TV.

They had gotten a letter that demanded the release of the leader in order for them to get Seth back. Roman has debated on even convincing Hunter to do it. The fear though was that Seth wouldn't be released.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seth groans as he rubs his stomach. The baby moving and kicking so much that it was beginning to really hurt. Seth thinks it's a reaction to the stress and keeps moving trying to make the baby calm and also because he's not sure what else to do. Seth isn't paying attention and then jumps when the door slams open. A large man walks in and growls at him. "Stay back."

Seth looks at him and then finally snaps. "I'm 8 months pregnant I doubt I'm much of a threat."

The man glares at him but then a small female glides in and touches his arm. "Bruan. Shh."

Seth eyes them and then shakes his head. The smaller female had blue in the tips of her blond hair and bright smile.

Another female with blue hair walks in and smirks at him. "This is the omega that will bring him back?"

Another woman with short black hair comes in and laughs. "yup, this is him."

Seth watches them. "I assume you are the syndicate."

The blue haired woman shrugs. "maybe."

Seth watches them. "Since I saw your faces..."

The black haired woman waves her hand. "Now shh. You're baby will live."

Seth eyes them and notices that they never promised he would live.

Then the blue haired woman speaks. "Rest up. We have a busy day soon."

Seth glares at them and knows he now won't live through this. He looks at the smallest woman. Something about her though gives him hope and he's not sure why. They all leave and Seth moves to the mattress. His stomach was rolling more and his whole body was shaking. He was going to die, his thoughts where racing. He then settles onto the mattress and then speaks softly, "I just want my baby to live.. please."


	4. Ch. 4

Drew storms into the police station after having found out about the letter on the news. There had been no word or no update given to him by his friends and coworkers. His emotions were running high and the letter was enough to make him drive to the station. He sees Hunter talking to some members of the team. Drew stops and then everything just boils over in him.

Drew snarls at Hunter. "LET THEM HAVE HIM"

Hunter looks at Drew and calmly speaks "You know once we let him go they will kill Seth." He wasn't shocked that Drew was there. After seeing the news report he knew Drew would come.

Drew looks at him. "Hunter.."

Hunter looks at him "We have leads. Give us time. We need time and we will get your omega back." Hunter puts his hands on Drew's shoulders and looks at him. "Drew you know they are going to pay for this."

Drew takes a breath. "Fine.."

Drew looks out the briefing room window. The sun had set and Seth still wasn't home.

Hunter looks and then looks a Drew. "They will pay."

Drew mumbles. "I just want him back."

Hunter nods. "he will be. Your baby is going to come and your family is going to be whole."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seth looks up when the door opens to his room. The small blond walks in with some food and a pitcher of water. Seth looks at her.

She actually smiles gently as she puts the food on the table.

Seth speaks softly to her. "Make sure.. my baby gets to my family." He needed to make sure his baby was safe and loved. He was starting to feel desperate and just wanted his baby safe.

The woman takes a step back and looks a little shocked. Something inside her twisted in pain.

Seth looks at her. "That's all I care about. I can't save myself... Just tell me. No promise me, that my baby will be safe.. please."

The woman nods and whispers. "I will..." Something in her just snaps and she knows something needs to happen.

Seth nods and then looks at his stomach. He frowns when he feels something but stays silent. The woman nods and leaves as quickly as she came. Her own emotions running a little wild and her thoughts forming a plan.

Seth looks up as the door closes and he makes sure no one else is there. He stands up and there's a pool of fluid on the chair. He bites his lip hard. He can feel some pain in his stomach now. "not now baby.. please." He whimpers when he feels more fluid run down his leg. The baby was coming. Seth shakes as he moves onto the mattress. He closes his eyes and whispers something about being scared.

He lays like that overnight trying to hide what is happening. For the first few hours, he was able to hide it. He mopped up the fluids and hide the blanket. Now he can't and his contractions were coming hard and fast. He cries out and curls into a ball trying to make the pain calm down. "Not now... Please not now."

Blue haired woman comes in to say something and gasps. "BAYLEY"

Bayley runs in and then looks shocked. "Shit.. we need him."

The smaller blond woman runs in as well and then moves to Seth. She knows what's happening and she won't let her promise be false. "How far..."

Seth cries out. "I don't know.. 5 minutes."

The woman nods and then takes Seth's hand. "Breathe deep... I think you are in active labor."

Bayley snaps. "Duh, Alexia"

Alexia shakes her head. "No I mean stage two labor, we don't have much time."

Bayley looks at the blue hair woman and then back. "How many stages are there?"

Alexia shrugs. "4 stages and we are probably close to stage two ending."

Bayley curses. "Sasha what now."

Sasha looks at her. "I don't know... we need him."

Alexia looks at them and watches. Her eyes scanning what's happening. She knew at that moment she made the right choice.

Bayley looks at them and then looks at Sasha "Do we actually? because in truth.. we just need the baby. I know we were just trying to scare him but in truth, we just need the child."

Alexia shakes her head. "what.." disgust in these women turn's in her stomach.

Sasha stops and then looks at Bayley.

Bayley shrugs. "We just need the kid. They will give us the boss for that child.. or we can sell it. You know those brats go for a lot on the market to people who can't have them."

Alexia frowns and then looks at Seth.

Seth cries out as another contraction hits. "No... Don't... Please.." He looks at Alexia and whispers, "you promised."

Alexia puts her hand on Seth's shoulder trying to let him know that she will hold up her end.

Sasha looks at Bayley and then nods. "true.. as long as we can get him free."

Bayley nods. "Let's leave him for now... Alexia.. come in later. If you can save him.. easy... if not... We want that child alive by any means."

Alexia nods but something on her face gives Seth hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning comes and Drew stands in his living room, having been asked to go home by Hunter. Most of the omegas went to bed to try and rest. All three Alphas had been up, all night. Randy was pacing and trying to think of ways to keep the other two Alpha's calm and himself. Dean was plotting and risked a little by getting in touch with some of the informants that he knew. He found out some pieces and called Hunter to make sure they knew. He might be forced off the field but he was not going to be useless. Hunter didn't even yell so Dean was playing it calm right now. Roman had still not even dropped a word to them yet so Dean was hoping that a lead had panned out.

Drew spins and then looks at them. "I'm going to find him."

Randy growls. "No, you're not... You know Seth would kick you if you did that."

Drew turns and balls up his fist. "I.. "

Dean speaks evenly. "Drew.. stop. If... if you want the people that took Seth to pay. You need to stay here. "

Drew snaps, "You're talking like he's dead."

Randy mumbles. "He might..."

Drew's fist almost connects with Randy but Randy moved at the right time. Randy then grabs Drew and brings him to the floor. Drew lands hard and Randy has him held down. Drew snarls out of pure rage.

Randy speaks softly but firmly. "You would kick yourself if you caused these people not to pay."

Drew growls from the floor. "He's alive, Randy."

Randy nods. "Let our team do their work and bring him home then. You need to let them do their job."

Drew closes his eyes. All he wants is Seth with him and safe. He would give up being a cop if it meant that Seth was back.

Everyone's head snaps up when the house phone rings.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Roman arrives with the swat team. He lets them set up and prepare down the street out of sight. They did not want them tipped off they where there. Hunter was following after making a call. Roman looks at the team and then nods. "Seth may be in there. We need to ensure he and the baby are not hurt and make it out safe. That is the top priority. The rest is up to your judgment. "

Roman knew that he was opening it up for them to do what they need. He personally didn't care who went down on the other side, as long as Seth was safe.

The team nod and then Roman speaks up once more. "Seth might in labor and in trouble... Move fast."

The team nod but look firm. This was one of their own. Charlotte growls out orders and then pulls on her helmet. She was imagining it was Becky in there in order to keep herself focused. She knew her team was the best but emotions were running high. She was thankful she was on because she had been a paramedic for a short while before entering the force. She could take care of Seth if it was true.

Roman watches as the team moves into place and Charlotte takes control. Someone had called and even told then that Seth may be in labor. Roman wanted to know who so they lived but even in his own head he knew when it came down to it. It didn't matter. He was walking out with Seth and the baby.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Sasha and Bayley stand in the kitchen of the hideout, and both were nervous. Bayley was pacing and Sasha was leaning against the counter. Sasha couldn't believe that her friend was willing to take a baby from a family. This was not the plan. Bayley was firm on this in her own head. They were already in the way too deep. Not to mention both women had seen Alexia's look and both knew something was going on with her.

Bayley growls. "This is taking too long.. we need to go."

Sasha sighs. "We have to wait.. I mean we can't stress him or make the baby come out faster."

Bayley stops and looks at Sasha.

Sasha glares at her. "We are not doing anything to risk either. The focus is getting the boss home and also if that omega lives.. we still have our first plan."

Bayley slumps against the counter.

Neither women expect the flash or the smoke that fills the kitchen.


	6. Ch. 6

Alexia looks up hearing screaming and some pops that she assumes is gunfire. She was downstairs far from whatever was going on upstairs, so she wasn't scared. She had been trying to help Seth. She moves to his side to provide some protection. Seth whimpers as another contraction starts and fear as well from the sounds.

Seth speaks through gritted teeth, "What's happening?"

Alexia shrugs. "I assume that your family is here."

Alexia looks up when people with riot gear burst into the room. A tall blond points her weapon straight at her. Alexia raises her hands calmly, allowing the people to take her.

Alexia speaks calmly. "He's in labor. The baby is coming out and I doubt there is time for an ambulance."

Charlotte debates on just getting rid of her but instead moves to allow some team members to go to Seth. She hears gunfire upstairs. Charlotte shakes her head and motions to her men. "If she resists shoot her."

Alexia is taken out of the house without a struggle. She pays no mind to the bodies or the calls for an ambulance. Whatever happened to her right now. She deserved for being talking to this. She though had saved Seth.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Drew arrives at the house and throws open the car door. Randy is around the car trying to stop Drew already. Drew had broken more traffic laws than Randy thinks there are in the city. Roman looks up as well and walks over. Drew charges forward and Roman grabs him. Roman hisses out. "Let them clear it..."

Drew glares and goes to say something. Someone though yells the all-clear and to get an ambulance. Drew pales and Roman can't hold him back. Drew runs inside. He ignores the blood on the floor with the blue hair and the small blond woman walked past him in cuffs. His focus on the cries from Seth. He runs downstairs and Charlotte is there as well. She is between Seth's legs, her helmet off.

Her voice is soft but firm. "Prop him up drew. Your child is coming fast."

Drew's eyes go wide and then he goes to Seth's side. He helps Seth lean forward as he pushes. "I'm here."

Seth cries out as he pushes. "Please... save her.."

Charlotte looks at him. "You're both going to be fine."

Drew holds onto Seth's hand and holds his back for support. Seth pants and pushes, letting out a scream. Charlotte speaks something in the chaos and then she pulls a tiny baby to her chest. Someone brings a blanket and wraps the baby up in it. Seth falls against Drew and whimpers. Drew holds Seth and whispers. "She's here."

Charlotte laughs softly and then gives Seth the baby. "She is."

Seth holds the baby tightly looking down at his daughter. "She looks like you."

Drew laughs softly and then he looks up, as the paramedics run in. Drew lets them tend to Seth and then he notices Roman motioning to him. Drew moves over to him, still keeping an eye on Seth.

Roman looks at them. "two dead.. the blond was the one that called us it seems. She is already on her way to the station."

Drew nods and then looks at him. "if she goes to jail she is going to die."

Roman looks at him and then sighs. "We'll put her in protective custody."

Drew nods and then watches as Seth and the baby are put on a stretcher and taken out of the house. He then looks at Roman, "She saved Seth. Try to keep her alive."

Roman nods and then pushes Drew's shoulder. "Go be with your family. We'll be there once this scene is contained."

Drew nods and moves to the ambulance. He was going with Seth and already knew that someone was going to call the other omega's to let them know.

Randy walks over and then looks at the officers walking around. "All of this over one man."

Roman hums. "Let's just be thankful that everyone we care about is alive."


	7. The end

Drew sits in the waiting room as Seth and the baby are examined by the doctor. Enough cops are running around the building that it's more secure than the station right now. The news reporters had already tried to get into the hospital but the cops had locked it down. Drew already accepted that Seth maybe was going to be in there for a couple of days with the baby but after that. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He couldn't put his family back in danger like that.

Drew looks up when the doctor walks over.

The doctor smiles kindly. "The baby and omega are fine. Seth is a little tired and needs rest."

Drew nods and feels relief wash over him in waves.

The doctor looks around and then speaks softly. "I think with everything." The doctor looks around at all the cops running around, " and if I can come to the place and see him.. He can go somewhere safe. I think that one would keep the hospital safer but also keep my patient safer. I would hate for something to happen or someone to come here to get him."

Drew stands and nods, feeling relieved. "Thank you for that."

The doctor nods and then walks towards the nurse's station. "I'll get the paperwork started."

Drew goes into the room. He smiles seeing Seth nursing the baby quietly. He moves to the bed and Seth looks up at him and tears come to Seth's eyes. Drew takes the baby who's fallen asleep and lays her in the crib. He then moves to his omega's side and wraps him up in his arms. Seth sobs into Drew's chest and whispers. "I... I thought you were... I.."

Drew whispers softly into Seth's ear. "I'll always come after you. This is never going to happen again."

Seth whispers softly. "I love you. "

Drew kisses Seth's hair and whispers. "I love you too"

_____________  
A Month Later

Drew pulls at his tie, trying to make it look good. "damn it."

Seth laughs softly and puts his hands on Drew's shoulders. He turns Drew and then starts to fix it. "Hold on."

Drew mumbles softly thanks as he lets his omega make sure that he's presentable.

After everything that happened, Seth and Drew did talk about what the future held for them. Drew continued on being a police officer and in the same unit. The prosecution said they would throw the book at the whole gang to make an example of them for going after a police officer's family. Seth would also never ask someone else to give up their dream after he had to give up his.

Drew was also supporting Seth to apply for other teaching jobs when Seth was ready after the baby. Drew wanted his mate happy and the thought of Seth not being able to teach, and do what he loved, was too much. In fact, Cody and Renee both were following Seth's example and both trying to find work or other ways to do what they loved outside the home.

The phone rings and Drew pick it up.

Drew grabs his keys as he talks. "we are on ..."

Hunter though interrupts him. "It's me, Drew."

Drew stops and looks at Seth. "Hunter.. what's up?"

Seth stops and watches. It was the day of the trail of the leader and if Hunter was calling it wasn't good.

Hunter sighs. "Alexia was killed in her cell last night. Someone stabbed her. "

Drew curses and then looks at Seth. "She was a wittiness and we.."

Hunter mumbles "there's more."

Drew pauses.

Hunter states, "The leader is dead as well."

Drew blinks and looks shocked. "what.."

Hunter then goes on. "They executed him in prison."

Drew whispers. "that means... there was someone above him."

Drew can feel Hunter nodding through the phone as Hunter talks. "Yeah, and it's someone powerful."

Drew looks at Seth. "what about.."

Hunter says. "We don't even have a clue. I wouldn't worry about your family. This is someone that doesn't want to make waves or maybe draw us closer to him. I think for now.. this is over."

Drew shakes his head. "No. We won't let it be over."

Hunter agrees. "I do agree but until we have a lead or something. It is over."

Drew sighs and mumbles. "Thanks.."

Hunter then states. "Take a week off with pay. The whole unit is taking a week off. The chief ordered it. Consider it a mini-vacation. Everyone has earned it."

Drew nods and both alpha's hang up the phone. Drew then looks at Seth as he takes off the tie and tells him what happened.

Seth frowns in sadness. The woman that rescued him, being dead was not what he wanted.

Drew pulls Seth close and whispers. "It's over for now."

Seth whispers. "I want them to pay Drew. They can't keep doing this to other people."

Drew nods and whispers. "This case isn't dead love. We will find out what is going on."

Seth nods and wraps his arms around Drew. Both mates just hold onto each other. Both know that the case isn't over but until there was something more the case was going cold.

The end.


End file.
